BIENVENIDA AL PURGATORIO
by Kara Sempai
Summary: Basado en la famosa "teoria del purgatorio" de Ed Edd n Eddy, un compañero más para los chicos, un one-shot con un OC mio que utilize en otra historia, jeje invento tantos OC que a veces tiendo a reutilizarlos. Bueno espero que les guste.


BIENVENIDA AL PURGATORIO

Elisa Harrison, una chica común, no podría quejarse nunca de la vida que llevaba, pues era muy acómodada, bien se podría decir que tendría todo lo que quisiese con solo pedirlo, el dinero era basto en su familia y además de lo necesario tambien tenía todos los caprichos de cualquier niño o niña de su edad. Quizas tener 13 y medio significaba tener la edad de la estupidez para muchos, la mayoria, pero para Elisa eso quería decir que era la edad del aburrimiento. Puede que tuviera todo y más, pero era lo típico de cualquier familia rica del barrio; er-ran-to-dos-au-sen-tes. Así que ella estaba mucho tiempo sola. Sus hermanos más ocupados que nunca, sus padres trabajando a toda hora, hablaba más y pasaba mucho más tiempo con la servidumbre de la casa que con su familia.

A veces sentía que los extrañaba aunque siempre estuvieran allí, de pronto se sentía invisible con ellos, siendo la más chica de la casa y sin nada "maduro" de que hablar, se quedaba callada en las deprimentes cenas y solo articulaba palabra cuando la llamaban, nada más cuando le hablaban.

...

Tres meses después las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano habían dado su inicio, emocionando a la pelinegra mucho más de la cuenta, puesto que su familia olvidaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el trabajo y las responsabilidades para disfrutar junto con ella en donde fuese que vacacionasen, Elisa era un niña muy simple en realidad, donde quiera que estuvieran, fuera un hotel de lujo con piscina o una cutre cabaña en el medio del bosque, mientras estuvieran todos juntos y divirtiendose, élla era feliz.

Este verano en particular, a los dos hermanos mayores de Elisa les tocaba elegir, esto la emocionaba porque ellos le habían comentado que querían convivir un poco con las personas de clase media, ya saben, vivir en carne propia lo que era tener una vida "normal" como la de esa gente, aunque sus padres no estuvieron muy deacuerdo, pero de todos modos fueron.

Era una hermosa ciudad, a pesar de ser de clase media, Elisa se maravillaba con las casas residenciales repletas de pequeños y otros de su edad con los que podría jugar, siendo tan extrovertida no era ningún problema hacerse de buenas amistades de verano.

...

Dos meses de vacaciones, si bien no era lo que élla esperaba, al menos la pasó divirtiendose junto a su tan amada y ausente familia, que compensaba su ausencia en las vacaciones unicamente y claro que en su cumpleaños también. Lo malo es que este último mes la pasaría encerrada, pues habían avisado de un imitador de un asesino serial, o sea un fanatico o algo así, que había perdido la razon y escapó del loquero del pueblo, andaba rondando las calles y el maldito era tan bueno escondiendose que aún no lo habían atrapado. Siendo un pedófilo empedernido las autoridades de la ciudad no tuvieron más opción que obligar al toque de queda para los niños por su propia protección, cosa que descepcionaba a Elisa en gran escala, puesto que sus hermanos y padres se iban y la dejaban sola, encerrada con la servidumbre.

Un día en el que se harto de llorar por tener que soportar siempre lo mismo ¡hasta en las malditas vacaciones! maldijo, escupió al nombre e insultó sin miedo alguno al hijo de su perra madre que era el culpable de que estuviera allí encerrada y no disfrutando con su familia.

Cansada de siempre lo mismo, se vistió con unos shorts negros, debido al calor de esa noche, y una camiseta rosada pálido, que hacia contraste con su piel nivea y ojos del tiempo, además de su precioso pelo negro el cual ató con una liga de color azul. De su armario tomo una pequeña mochila verde pantanoso e introdujo en ella un pequeño sueter amarillo, unos paquetes de galletas y unas dos o tres cajitas de jugos frutales, se secó las lagrimitas y maldijo una ves más al aire, se puso una gorra azul con rojo y tomó una linterna, no querría que la servidumbre la atrapara en plena huida así salió por la ventana, o malo de esto es que su cuarto estaba en el tercer piso de su casa de vacaciones, así que cuidadosamente tuvo que bajar, desgraciadamente se calló cuando iba bajando del segundo piso, los arbustos amortiguaron su caida, pero aun así se clavó una rama en el muslo, el dolor la mataba, pero se contuvo de gritar y llorar, tomó el sueter amarillo y lo enrrollo como venda provisional en su muslo para hacerle de torniquete a la herida.

Antes de estar encerrada había escuchado por parte de su nueva amiguita Sindy; que pasando el bosque fronterizo de la ciudad se encontraba un viejo pueblo llamado "Peach Creek" aunque también había alguno que otro rarito que le llamaba "Cul-de-Sac" o algo parecido a eso. Tanta curiosidad le causaron los relatos sobre los supuestos fantasmas de allí que quiso ir a investigarlos por su propia cuenta, nunca fué una niña que le temiera a algo en su vida, así que no le molestaba andar de noche por ahí vagando por el bosque para encontrar a los supuestos niños que estaban en "la infancia eterna" viviendo en ese pueblo fantasma. No es que creyera algo de todo eso pero la curiosidad de un niño puede más que cualquier amenaza de asesino serial suelto. Pues si la curiosidad mató al gato ¿por qué a los humanos los dejó vivos?

...

El bosque a fin de cuentas no había sido tan frondoso como élla se lo había esperado, pero entre tanto y tanto andar los paquetes de galletas y uno de sus jugos habían desaparecido, la mochila la dejó asegurada en un arbol y su última caja de jugo se la llevo a un bolsillo.

Caminando hasta que llegó al famoso pueblo fantasma, no era la gran cosa, casas algo demacradas por el tiempo y la falta de mantenimiento, pasó una escuela destrozada *eso es justo lo que yo le haría a mi instituto* río levemente ante ese pensamiento, varias casas aun algo intactas pero recubiertas por el moho, inclusive había visto alguna especie de granja en alguna parte de allí, no se veía nada mal, no tanto como para no darle ganas de acampar allí y contar historias de terror junto a su nuevo grupo de amigos.

Una vieja tienda de dulces le llamo bastante la atención, por el barrio vio algunas cosas tiradas que los ojos de los adultos serían simples chatarras o basura, pero a sus ojos o los ojos de cualquier niño o niña podría ser un objeto con que entretenerse, vió un viejo frasco con una etiqueta casi toda despegada y desgastada, por alguna parte un pedazo de madera con una cara pintarrajeada que le dió mucha gracia, pues parecía estar vivo. Vió también; un reloj roto y un gorro muy peculiar que le recordo bastante a un calcetín, un abrigo verde cerca de este y muchas plumas por todas partes, cuando pasó por otra de las casas vió un garage abierto y una bicicleta oxidada dentro, junto a esta una gorra roja y vieja.

Era todo tan extraño, que alguién más miedoso no dudaria en salir corriendo por su propia seguridad, pero élla no, definitivamente este lugar había tomado su atención por completo, se quedaría a investigar más. Paseandose por el parque deteriorado del antiguo pueblo se encontró con un viejo par de frenillos gigantes cerca de un columpio, y por una parte más alejada había algunos remolques donde se podía oler el asqueroso aroma de los cosméticos femeninos, le dió escalofriós así que desidió pasar ese lugar de largo.

...

Por primera vez en su corta y escasa vida podía gritar a los cuatro viento y a los siete mares que es estaba total y completamente aterrada, a pesar de que siempre decia su famosa frase "no puedes vivir con miedo" ¡AQUEL TIPEJO LOCO SE ESTUVO OCULTANDO EN LOS MALDITOS REMOLQUES TODO ESTE TIEMPO! por ello era que nadie nunca lo había encontrado antes, el hijo de mil %$#/= la vió cuando pasó y la salió a correr un una pistola, al aprecer era algún tipo de necrófilo, pero la pobrecita no tenía ni idea de que significaba esto.

Corria y corria rezandole a dios y al cielo que sus piernas no cedieran, un disparo rozó su mejilla, no evito ponerse a llorar ¡mala idea!...pues su propio llanto obstaculizó su vista como si de la misma lluvia se tratase y entonces tropezó con sus propios pies al correr, y chocó contra un poste de luz y callo de lleno contra la acera, rapidamente se levanto, secando sus lagrimas gruesas e ignorando el dolor por los diversos raspones y moretones recién formados, además del manchón de jugo de durazno que tenía en su prenda rosada al parecer aplastó la caja cuando cayó . Escuchó muchos gritos, sirenas y juraría que holló a sus padres y sus dos hermanos mayores gritar "cuidado" y decir su nombre repetidas veces a la distancia, un último disparo capto su atención, se volteó pero...cayó al suelo...se holleron los últimos gritos, y esos fueron los mas estridentes que escuchó en toda su vida, sonrió...cerró los ojos

...

Los vecinos cerca de la zona fronteriza habían escuchado ruidos y vieron a la niña traspasar el bosque, instantaneamente llamaron a la policía, alertaron a las personas sobre la descripción de la chica, que llegó a oidos de su familia y corrieron a su auxilio.

El enloquecido asesino recibió treinta disparos en su cuerpo antes de caer al suelo, 15 de ellos fueron en su nuca, al malnacido le vaciaron los cartuchos completos..se lo merecía bastante. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que antes de morir el hijo de puta se cobró una victima más, la pobre de Elisa nunca supo que hubiera podido evitar el disparo si no hubiera voteado a ver quien gritaba y los ruidos de las sirenas. Su pobre cuerpecito estaba todo lastimado y sucio, pero aún así la pequeña sonreía, eso le partió todavía más el corazon a los policías y a su familia, quien se maldijo por haberse ido a un estúpido bar antes que quedarse con la niña.

...

Al día siguiente velaron a la niña en esa misma ciudad, los dos hermanos de la familia Harrison decidieron establecerse allí en esa ciudad para estar cerca de su hermana menor. Todos los amigos nuevos de Elisa lloriquearon como bebés en el funeral de la niña, su madre casi comete intento de suicidio y su padre estaba tan triste que no pudo quedarse mas de media hora mirando a su pequeña bebé con carita de angel sonriendo, "durmiendo" en ese ataúd de madera petrificada mientras todos sus parientes lamentaban la perdida de la dulce muchacha echos todos un mar de lagrimas.

...

Elisa despertó, en medio de todas esas casas residenciales que ahora se veían como nuevas y totalmente reparadas, era de día y el calor de verano la hizo respirar profundamente para sentir el aire fresco en sus pulmones, se miró por todas partes, sabía que estaba muerta ¿qué otra razón podría haber para haber despertado así? Su ropa estaba intacta, élla misma estaba intacta y hasta tenía la cajita de jugo en su bolsillo totalmente lista para ser tomada, lo haría luego. De donde se levantó había un enorme manchón de sangre, su sangre, lo sabía bien.

Se sentó frente a la mancha mirandola confusa, poco después, como tres horas después, vió llegar a sus dos hermanso mayores; Sonia y Tony, dejaron una rosa blanca, una roja, una amarilla y un narciso justo al lado de la mancha de sangre de Elisa, que eran justo sus tipos de flores favoritas, ella sonrió, les miró con cariño mientras sonreía feliz. Sonia ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su hermano mayor y se sostenia con fuerza de su brazo llorando con desmesura, Tony se mantenia arrodillado frente al rojo en el viejo cemento, sujetandose la camiseta con fuerza, justo en la parte del corazón como si este estuviera roto, observaba destrozado y con ojos llenos de lagrimas el último lugar donde su querida hermanita estuvo...sola...asustada...donde pereció, era horrible.

Pasaron horas y ellos seguían allí, Elisa los miraba y suspiraba, lo que daría por que dejaran de llorar y pudieran verla y la abrazaran con fuerza para poder élla decirles que todos estaba bien y que regresarían todos juntos a casa para pasar bien el resto de sus vacaciones, pero eso nunca sería así.

...

-Eddy ¿qué miras?- preguntó Doble D mirando a su "jefe" con la vista perdida

-allá- señalo un punto específico donde veía a una niña sentada mirando hacía la nada

El del gorro miró sorprendido *llegó otra* susurró algo contento y asustado, como siempre, así era él. Los demás chicos se asomaron para averiguar de que se trataba todo

...

Sonia y Tony ya se habían marchado, pero Elisa seguía ahí, sentada en el mismo lugar, suspirando incontables veces y reposando su cara en sus dos manos para pensar mejor, veía como de a poco su mancha de sangre y la del tipo que la mató iban desapareciendo lentamente, el camino de salida del pueblo se estaba, por así decirlo, diluyendo en el aire, y se comenzaba a denotar en cambio una especie de ruta hacía alguna ciudad que seguramente no existía al igual que élla.

Una pequeña hoja de papel voló hasta parar en sus piernas, en tinta roja escrita una frase escalofriante que hizo a Elisa reirse un poco "Bienvenida Al Purgatorio"

Finalmente se levantó del suelo, se sacudió sus ropas y volteó solo para encontrarse con un montón de niños que de alguna forma se le hacían conocidos, en específico tres de ellos estaban al frente de todos, un pequeño y chaparro con una camiseta amarilla con bordajes rojos se acercó, detras de él uno alto con el abrígo verde que ahora no recordaba haber visto y un muchachito timido con un gorro y un reloj que se le hacían familiares pero no sabía de donde.

-hola, soy Eddy- saludo amistosamente, extendiendo su mano hacia ella- ¿eres nueva en el vecindario?

N/a- y eh aquí el santiamen, okno(? bueno a mi me encantó como me quedo pero igualito que quiero su opinión, esta teoria me ha dejado en shock así que para expresarme mejor escribiré historias sobre ella a mi propia interpretación y para divertir al lector, no pretendo ofender a nadie, y bueno nada HASTA LA PRIXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD


End file.
